Video content such as available, for example, on video hosting Web sites or on video sharing Web sites provides a potentially rich environment of marketing products and services and publicizing ideas. One mechanism for using this potentially rich environment involves “calls to action” that may be displayed in conjunction with display of the video content. However, video content with currently-available calls to action do not take full advantage of video as a marketing tool.